


Put that feel good on my lips,

by gosh_zillah



Series: Wayne/Daryl [2]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosh_zillah/pseuds/gosh_zillah
Summary: Darry don't mean to brag or nothin', but Wayne kisses him like he finally doesn't have to hold back.





	Put that feel good on my lips,

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta now! I'm reposting this minus the typos. Give a big ol' thanks to whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome for reading over my shit.

Darry don't mean to brag or nothin', but Wayne kisses him like he finally doesn't have to hold back.

Maybe Darry isn't the best he's ever had; on account of the many partners Wayne has taken over the course of knowin' each other. Sure as God's got sandals he's never seen Wayne kiss anybody how he kisses Darry.

Wayne's a real softie when it comes to his sweeties so he's more than happy to give a whole bunch of chaste kisses throughout their times together. He's a hand touching kinda guy it seems. He'll lean in close, put his hand on hers and plant a quick smooch right there in front of god and everyone.

Daryl knows this because it was a long time of crushin' something fierce before he started to get his own kisses.

His goodbye/welcome back/thanks for the beer kisses are still just as chaste but just barely. When Wayne leans into kiss him he's got one hand threaded in Darry's curls- pulling him closer like he's not afraid to be indecent- like he's two seconds away from getting his tongue down Darry's throat. More often than not it's his job to pull away in the means of keeping it decent in public and ain't that just a bit too much responsibility on his shoulders. Wayne himself knows that those very same kisses done in a private location will lead to nothing but Wayne having a lap full of Darry already hot and heavy.

Katy will whistle at them when she's seen enough and Darry'll pull away damn near instantly but he'll watch Wayne's eyes linger on his lips with a slight little smile on his face. Darry'll try to ignore Katy but he knows if he looks over to her she'll have a lil smirk on her face and Dan'll be lookin' politely away.

"How's your beer, Katy?" He says walkin' back to the house.

"I'd have a beer."

"How's your beer, Dan?"

"I'd haves a beer."

So he climbs inside the house and grabs four cold ones from the fridge- rubbing the one he's assigned as his own on the sweaty skin of his forehead and neck and his cheeks that blush despite the fact that Wayne's PDA is starting to be a damn near regular occurrence. He enjoys the AC for as long as is polite when people are waitin' on you and steps his way back down. As he's walkin' back to the produce stand he hears them talkin' about whatever the degens from up country have fucked up recently. Wayne's listenin' to one of Dan's enthralled stories when he holds the beer in front of his face.

Wayne grabs it- smiles at him just a bit like he's glad to see him and moves a hand to thread through Darry's hair and pulls him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for these 2 just leave a comment and I'll get after it.


End file.
